1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer vision processing systems and more particularly to systems that encode visual signals into pulse-code output having information encoded into pulse timing.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the field of neuroscience that neurons generate action potentials, often called “spikes”, “impulses”, or “pulses” and transmit them to other neurons. Such pulses are discrete temporal events, and there could be many pulses per unit of time. Conventionally, bursts of a few spikes are considered to be pulses. It is not known how the brain processes information based on the timing of pulses or how visual features may be encoded using pulse-timing.